1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nutritional supplements for livestock. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination of Macrocystis algae, yeast, calcite, and other minerals, and methods of supplementing animal feed to promote growth and productivity.
2. Related Art
Throughout history, people tending livestock have sought to provide a nutritious feed that provides good growth, health, and productivity of the animal. With ruminants such as cows, certain nutritional supplements are added to a feed blend to promote milk production, calving, and so on. Those raising horses try to optimize size and health by selecting a wholesome blend of food such as hay and oats and supplements. Poultry farmers use a feed blend that is intended to maximize the number, quality, and size of eggs, or to maximize growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,874 relates to a feed product comprising whey, dry yeast, and fat together with proteins, starch, and other components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,964 describes feedstuffs with low levels of yeast together with a carrier and other components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,980 discloses a lipid pellet having an algin component such as sodium alginate and other nutritive elements.
The prior art does not include a combination of natural components including Macrocystis algae, yeast, and calcite that is adjusted to the needs of a particular type of livestock, and provides excellent growth and performance.